Don’t be a Menace
by PureMindedNot
Summary: Daisuke & Wiz are twins. They’re both getting harassed by Azumano most popular boys Dark & Sato. The twins are fed up so they try getting payback, which only makes things heat up, until the reason comes clear... Now Shonenai...
1. Can we play

**Don't be a menace**

_**Daisuke& Wiz are twins. They both are getting harass by the schools most popular boys (Dark&Sato). The twins are fed up so they try getting payback, which only make their lives worse. Until the reasons come clear why the harassment is going on.**_

**Author's notes:** **Hey y'all Okay Daisuke has a twin, his twin is Wiz.Yeah the fuzzy adorable rabbit, but I made him into a Daisuke look-a-like so twice the cuteness Muhahahaha! This story is a love triangle that's so tangled up it'll take a few chapters just to fix it.**

**Settings:** Middle school, and over at the twins crib.

**Plot:** Hot boy on boy action. Me love you long time (LOL)

**Characters:**

**Daisuke:** Is the older twin, he is not popular but well known at school.

**Wiz:** Younger twin, he plays on the same baseball team as Dark, who he loath.

**Dark:** Most popular at _Azomano middle school_. He loves to mess with Wiz, it's and unknown reason for now. But comes clear later in the chapter.

**Satoshi:** Second most popular at _Azomano middle school_. He hangs out with Dark for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later in the chapter.

**Takeshi:** Going to become Daisuke best friend later in the chapter.

**Krad:** Daisuke and Takeshi evil math teacher.

**Emiko:** Daisuke and Wiz mother.

**Grandpa:** Emiko's father he's very lazy, you'll see what I mean.

**More characters will show up in the next chapter**.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1 "Can we play?"_**

_**S**_ummer vacation was finally over he would soon have to return to the devil's playground called _Azomano middle school._ Daisuke was feeling awful, setting on the bathroom floor, leaning over the toilet, his hands gripping to the rim of the toilet-bowl as burnt meat loaf, he ate this morning came spewing out of his mouth. The sicken red head closed his eyes tightly as he felt another push from deep within his abdomen, his throat had open up to assist.

"Hey Daisuke are you sure your okay?" Called his curious twin, Wiz from down the hall.

He let the laundry basket that was cradled in his arms loosen then gently seated it on the wooden floor beneath him, which screech and popped from underneath his weight. He slowly approached the large oak door that had unpleasant sounds and smells seeping from it. Wiz pressed his right ear and cheek against the cold surface of the door to listen.

It was _7:25a.m._ Which meant it'll take a miracle for them to get to school on time. Seeing they only had five minutes, and they lived fifteen minutes away. Usually Wiz would be the one who made them late; in away it was his fault from him deciding to cook breakfast in the morning. His dream had always been to become a chief, because he loved food so much. Daisuke came darting out from the bathroom when he gazed at his wrist watch.

"Wiz we're so dead!" Cried Daisuke. The oak door had came in contact with Wiz's face knocking him on his butt.  
"Ow… ouch that hurt!" Yelled Wiz, he was rubbing on his sensitive butt.

"It's going to hurt more if we're late. Come on lets go!" Snapped Daisuke, he grabbed Wiz's wrist helping him to his feet.

Wiz quickly dusts himself off, following Daisuke out the door front.  
Daisuke and Wiz both were walking lightly down the long stretch of hallway their shoes clicking echoed down the deserted hall. Wiz suddenly felt threaten, he wrapped his slender arms around Daisuke long shelve arm. Wiz was hiding half of his body behind Daisuke's something really had startled him. Dai stared down at the shaken redhead. "What's wrong with you,"Daisuke questioned.  
"Err…. Look!" Shouted Wiz he pointed his short finger terse the open door, of a nearby classroom. Lingering underneath the doorway was and violet haired boy, leaning up against the support beam. His eyes were shut tight he seem to be sleeping. Wiz nose wrinkled up from disgust he scowled at the figure down the brightly lit hallway.  
"D…d…Dark. Over there!" Scold Wiz. Wiz top lip hooked upward while he took a step back.  
"Come on Wiz you have to face him sooner or later," whispered Daisuke, hoping the pitch of his voice wouldn't echo. Dark open his violet eyes, his pupils slowly constricted into small pinpoints, as his head raised and slowly turned to focus on two noisy teens that had snapped him out of his dream-like-state.

Daisuke gripped onto Wiz's wrist and forcefully dragged his twin closer to the classroom. Wiz legs lock in protest. Daisuke almost lost his balance from his twin struggle. They were a few feet away from Dark, the_ star_ baseball player on Wiz's team, most popular boy, with his sparkling charm; he could even get the devil to behave. Dark's violet eyes made contact with Wiz's, who quickly stood his ground and glare evilly at the violet haired boy, who had tormented him sense kindergarten. Daisuke ran pass the both of them, he had no time to be more late then he already was, especially with his low grades last year.

Wiz had sweat running down the side of his face, today was the day he'd stand up to Dark. Dark could sense the intensity that throbbed off this slender, short, dreary character. Dark had pushed himself off of the support beam with one leg and plod over to Wiz, who he easily towered over. Wiz cheeks turned cherry red, he didn't remember Dark being this tall before. Dark grinned viscously at Wiz, clearly he was trying to add to his intimidation.

"It's been a long time Pizzazz…" Darkteased , he grabbed a strand of Wiz's hair and picked it, "there now you look better. So did you miss me fizzy Wiz? Or do you still hate me? Will we ever have a descent conversation without you scowling at me?"

"No, yes, and No!"

Dark slowly walked back inside the classroom happy that his interrogation still had a dramatic affect on Wiz even though the shorter boy didn't say much, a least he said something…

**D**aisuke had made it to his class but unfortunately he was thirty minutes late. His teacher Krad wasn't his favorite teacher, the feeling was the sameto Krad. After two years he always seem to find his way back in this whack job's classroom. Krad's golden eyes glared at Daisuke, yet he was smiling softy. Lots of Students had acknowledged his presents, they were whispering, and chuckling to one another, some just stared at him snooty, and others rolled their eyes.

Daisuke looked around the classroom his heart in his throat he held his breath hoping not to pass out.  
"Take a set Mr. Niwa; we'll discuss your punishment for being late, after class." Stated Krad he turned back around and went back to his lesson on basic math.

Daisuke scanned the area for and empty seat, he spotted one, the last seat in the fourth row. The red head made his way through the narrow path between the rows. When he finally got to claim his seat he exhaled in relief he had survive.  
"Hey you kid with the red hair. Hey excuse me." Whispered araven-haired boy, with dark brown eyes, setting on the left of Daisuke.  
Daisuke turned to look at the boy who was annoying him.  
"What do you want?" Daisuke askedwith annoyance in his tone.  
"Hey! You don't have to get bitchy with me. I just wanted to know your name. My name is Takeshi, by the way."

"Oh my name is Daisuke."

"Hey Daisuke have I seen you here before?"

"Probably I've been going here sense my sixth grade year."

"Now I know where I've seen you. You're on the Varsity baseball team right?"

"No but my brother is, we're twins."

Takeshi glared down at his desk he seemed to be thinking of something else to say, but couldn't quite get the words out. Daisuke look over atthe teacher, who was written problems out on the board. Daisuke then lay his head on the desk his reddish brown eyes slowly closing until the color wasn't visible anymore. Daisuke had fallen asleep. He didn't seem to care if the teacher caught him or not.

**_W_**iz was setting in his seat he was lucky today, they had a sub who seem to be as old as the pharaohs of Egypt. The sub's hair was a milky white; she kept on dozing off in class, clearly from her old age. Wiz sank in his seat, the back of his head was resting on the back of his wooden chair, all of a sudden he felt sleepy. Dark watched as Wiz fell asleep, which looked adorable to him, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud. Dark arose from his seat that was surrounded by giggling girls who worshiped him like a god. He approached Wiz steadily, wrapping his arms around Wiz's chest, Dark lace his fingers together, so the red head wouldn't escape. Wiz quickly opened his eyes and tried to break free, but the harder he fought the tighter Darks arms got.  
"Don't try to escape. I just want to talk to you." Stated Dark, he was smiling in the inside, he was enjoying the struggle.  
"No I don't want to talk to you!" Whimper the delirious Wiz, his milky white cheeks turning a soft pink.  
"Come on don't tell me your still sour about what happen before summer vacation. I was just messing with you."

"No you weren't! You were trying to kill me!"

"Now why would I want to hurt little Fizzy wiz," Darkteased while suppressing a smile.

"You know why da… mmph-"

Dark had quickly reached in his back pocket andstuck a grape favor lollipop in the unsuspecting Wiz's mouth. The red head glare over at Dark he was a little impress, he didn't even see that coming. When have that arrogant violet haired brat, known his favorite favor of lollipop.

"Ha that shut you up didn't it?"

* * *

**_D_**aisuke woke up a little daze andconfuse.

He directed his gaze straight, his reddish brown eyes came in contact with some raging golden ones. Krad straighten his back upwards, now knowing he had Daisuke's full attention.  
"You know Daisuke if you keep falling asleep in my class, your going to see me a lot more often." Hissed Krad. He had touched a nerve in the redhead, because the teens head darted up and wasglaring daggers.  
"I'm so sorry sir," murmured Daisuke,out ofsarcasm.

"Yes that is right you should be sorry, because I'm giving you weeks detention!"

"What but I can't get detention. I have things to do after school." Daisuke protested. _Yeah like playing video games, and watching T.V. _

"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm keeping you from your busy schedule!" Yelled Krad he tried to make it seem all dramatic.  
Daisuke rolled his eyes and agreed with Krad through gritted teeth. How much he hated this man was off the charts! Krad smiled at Daisuke he had gotten to the red head again. He overwhelmingly enjoyed it.

**_T_**he class bell ranged for the students to go to their next classes. Daisuke had squeeze in with the crowd, so the teacher wouldn't spot him, shockingly it work! He was half way down the hall but was stopped by and strangers hand. Daisuke held his breath he was hoping it wasn't Krad, his eye were gazing into intensedeep darkblue colored eyes. They had this hidden sadness to them. The other boy frown in defense he never let his guard down until now, but only by accident. "Your that really popular boy that hangs out with Dark right?" Daisuke asked, still trapped in the boys mysterious deep dark-blue colored eyes.  
"If that's how other students shall address me as. Then I guess I am. But I rather you call me Satoshi."

"Oh sorry, ummm so uh... What do you want?"

"Nothing really Dark asked me to tell you, that he wants a friendly match against you and him."

"What why would Dark want me?"

"Your name is Wiz right?"

"No that's my twin; sorry you have the wrong person."

"Do I now," Satoshi tone had change from bored and calm to interest. Placing his index finger on the bottom of his chin he glared at Daisuke, his eyes seem to be piercing through the redheads soul.

"Well can you tell your other half that Dark wants him," Satoshi slapped his right hand on his forehead he didn't mean for the sentence to come out like that, "I mean he wants to have a BASEBALL match against your brother."

"O…okay." Daisuke's eyes had snapped from their trance that Satoshi's hadcast a spell upon.  
Satoshi was already walking the opposite way from him. Daisuke ran down the hall to his next class he was late again!

**T**he final bell had already rang it was time for everybody to get the hell up out of there; it was time for them to go home. Students came busting out with full force, they didn't care who got trampled down. Wiz had got the news from one of Darks butty calls. She explained it way clearly than Satoshi did. Wiz was now making his way down to the baseball field, he saw Dark stand on the pitchers mount. Dark was dress in the baseballuniform red and white. He had his lucky baseball cuff inside the palm of his sweaty hand, he was nervous the reason why was unclear. Daisuke was sitting in the bleachers he was accompanied by Takeshi, a grip of fan girls and Satoshi who seem to be enjoying a mystery novel more than the game that was about to begin.  
Wiz walked over to Dark so he could see what the rules were. Dark stared blanklyat Wiz whom was marching down the field terse him. Wiz was now standing within arms length from Dark who smiled down on him.  
"What are the rules-?"

"We play to see who can hit the most balls without missing one okay." Wiz nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to the batters cage fully prepared for anything Dark would throw at him. Wiz lean over gripping tightly to and old chestnut colored bat that lay sprawled in the somewhat red dirt. He slowly raised the old bat shoulder length. Arching his back he was fully aware of his surroundings; Wiz tuned out Daisuke and the other boy mindless chanting.

Dark turned his left leg to the right lifting it in the air, while stretching out his right arm that cuff around the small circular ball. He tossed it a full 79MPR terse the short redhead. Wiz chin sank into his chest, his eyes following the swift movement of the circular object. The short red head aimed the old chestnut colored bat, with the balls invisible line, he had image. His grip squeezing tighter to the handle, as he slapped the ball opposite from its original destination. The corner of Wiz's mouth rolled upward into a smirk, for his plan was unfolding right before his shadowy covered eyes. In a buzzard twist of faith the ball came in contact with the violet haired boys lightly tanned face.

It bash into his left eye, a loud smack echoed through-out that bleachers. Daisuke Mouth gaped open, he was in amazement, his twin just knocked DARK unconscious. Darks groupies came running onto the field horrified at the sight. They surrounded Dark trying to wake him up, but their struggles were in vain he was out for the count. The girls all turned to Wiz they were going to murder him. Daisuke ran to the field if those girls murder Wiz how would he explain it to mom? _I'm so sorry mom. But I just sat there and watch as a gruop of wild girls, ripped my brother's head off_. Daisuke shrived at the thought. Daisuke ran over to Wiz's side. The girls looked as if they were about to tear those two apart. Both of the twins eye's widen they weren't prepared to die at least notyet. What have they gotten themselves into? Satoshi Set his mystery novel down, he walked over to the group of angry girls, the evil look on their face's quickly turned into blushing smiles and happy giggles.They ran over to Satoshi forgetting all about Dark who laid unconscious. Satoshi quickly comfort the crazy chicks, gesturing for the two redheads to run_ fast_. The two didn't argue they dash across the field like Olympian sprinters.

**_E_**miko was in the kitchen cleaning up the huge mess her sons made early this morning. She had to convince herself that she would not ground them, just make their lives a living hell for the rest of this week. "Emiko, Emiko where are you!" Called grandpa, he was setting on the living room couch watching 'I love Lucy'.

"Coming dad just hold on a sec."

"Emiko my diapers are not going to change themselves!"

"I know dad," Emiko shrived at the thought.

"Oh and Emiko I need you to wash my sheets. I kind of had and accident if you know what I mean."

"O-okay DAD!"

Emiko didn't want to hear another disgusting thing her father done, she grabbed a battle of sleeping pills out of the kitchen cabinet. She then crushed them up dropping the powdery substance in a cup of apple juice. She walked into the living room, handing her dad the cup. Grandpa drunk the apple juice greedily. He smiled at Emikoinnocently. _You're going to be my slave forever ha_. Emiko shot him the same smile. _Just a couple more weeks and off to the old folks home for you_. While Emiko and grandpa were having a father daughter moment, they hadn't notice two red heads that came sneaking in.

**Ending Author's notes:** **I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story. Sorry if it sucks. Review and tell me how I've done Okay . Oh yeah how many of you have a teacher who acts like Krad? I do. Man oh man is he a real asshole!**


	2. Satoshi new muse

**Author's Notes: This chapter is going to tell why Dark and Satoshi are hanging out with each other. And how Satoshi comes to the conclusion of messing Daisuke.

* * *

**

**Characters: **

**Daisuke: **Is the older twin, he is not popular but well known at school.

**Wiz: **Younger twin, he plays on the same baseball team as Dark, who he loath.

**Dark:** Most popular at Azomano middle school. He loves to mess with Wiz, it's and unknown reason for now. But comes clear later in the chapter.

**Satoshi:** Second most popular at Azomano middle school. He hangs out with Dark for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later in the chapter.

**Settings: Satoshi's house and school**

**Plot: Hot boy on boy action. Me love you long time**

_**Chapter 2** **"Satoshi new muse"**_

Young yet mature. This boy who was force to become a man at a young age, set meditating on the cold hard concrete steps, in front of his gloomy one bedroom apartment. He told himself millions of times that human beings can live with out a companion. He taught himself that, living by himself was hard and it only made him stronger, he learned to subdue those feelings of misery, anger, jealousy, and love.

"Satoshi what are you doing out here? I was calling you for a minute," stated and familiar voice, its tone so loud and happy, and oh so innerving to Satoshi.

"How can you be so happy with that huge bruise over your left eye?" Questioned Satoshi, he was slightly interested in Darks answer.

The violet haired teen folded his long slender arms across his chest; he tapped his right foot harshly on the ground, scowling at Satoshi who just smirk back with contentment.

"I had forgotten about it. Thanks for reminding me asshole," snapped Dark, he rolled his eye's hoping Satoshi would get the BIG picture, that he was piss.

"Oh sorry, you look nice," informed Satoshi, he held his breath for he knew if he releases it he'll surely laugh.

Dark quickly bit his bottom lip hard, he never held his tongue for _nobody_, but today he was going to let this little incident slide, sense Satoshi was the one who carried him to the nurse's office after that other incident with the baseball. They've only been friends for five months, but it seemed like they've known each other sense childhood.

* * *

It was the end of the school year, and the beginning of summer vacation. Satoshi was sitting underneath a shaded pine tree sleeping, some school girls had quickly taken notice of him lying there, and they were like moths to a flame, drawn in by his invisible light that aluminates off of him.

"Eh Satoshi Ummm I was just wondering if you could come to my birthday party?" Asked one of the girls, her voice shaky and nervous, she fumbled with her invitation, that she was going to hand him.

Satoshi peered up at her through his large frames, she was cute and he was slightly flattered with her bravery. He lift his glasses up so they were resting on top of his head, the cute girl had became a 'blur' to him, he smirk to himself. His vision is normally 20/20 without the glasses, but for some unknown reason it'll temporary go bad.  
Satoshi slowly lift his upper body adjusting his legs, so he was sitting Indian style both hands resting on the tip of his knees. The group of girls started to blush, pushing the one girl who asked closer to Satoshi , her hands shaking as she hesitantly handed him the mini envelope that contain her party invitation. Satoshi squint at the envelope that hung in front of his face, he grabbed it, squeezing it with both hands and pinching the middle of the envelope with both his index fingers and thumbs, slowly tearing it in half, both pieces of the envelope landing at the base of the girl's feet.  
Satoshi lay back down in his spot; he closed his eyes hoping the girls would leave. His prays were answered, the girl who gave him the now torn envelope, cuffed both hands over her eyes running away from shear embarrassment, her friends following shortly behind.

"That was kind of harsh," stated a carious teen that was way to close for comfort.

"I'll apologies later, you can go now," snapped Satoshi he still had his eyes closed, which tighten slightly from shear annoyance.

"Why are you under here alone," asked the teen who kicked at Satoshi's foot to get his attention.

Satoshi jumped up from his lounging spot, "What is your problem kid?" Cried Satoshi, this was the first time he let somebody get to him.

The violet haired teen throws Satoshi a cocky grin and introduces himself, "The names Dark and yours?"

This was the start of a weird friendship. Instantly they became aware of each others likes and dislikes and with that came popularity and hundreds of drooling girls, they were the school newest gods. Dark had told Satoshi of his craze obsession with a red head name Wiz, and why he kept on harassing him. Satoshi was shocked at this odd story, but after meeting Daisuke he now fully understand Dark's motives. Those two had this weird power over you, like a comet stuck in the gravitation pull of the earth, you couldn't escape it.

* * *

Satoshi was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling uncertain of anything, anymore. Dark was in the living room playing his PS2 well so he thought. Sato felt weird after meeting that boy in the hallway he been wanting to go to school to get to know this teen better, which was odd sense he hated everybody there. Dark was standing at the threshold of Satoshi's bedroom he had Sato's cordless phone press firmly up to his ear, Satoshi raise and eyebrow lifting himself up to see what Dark was doing.

"Yeah hello this is Wiz's friend Jake can I speak to Wiz?" Dark tried to disguise his voice like a nerds, by pinching his nose close.

"Wiz here"

"Hello Wiz this is Jake-"

"Who sorry I don't know a Jake bye-"

"Wait don't hang up! I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it bad news?"

"Yea I just wanted to tell you that you should never keep your bathroom window close, because Dark can't see you shower anymore."

"Dark you ass I hate you! Don't call here again ever. Or I'll hit you with the bat next time!"

All Dark herded next was the loud 'booooop' of the dial tone, Dark started to laugh long and hard before regaining his posture.

"Dark you should leave that boy alone before he put a restringing order on you."

"Nah he won't. You should try it sometime; it really makes me happy for some strange reason."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" Satoshi place a finger on his chin he had been really bored these past weeks why not have a little fun on someone else's behave.

* * *

School was long and hard, Satoshi set at his desk going over his history work, he slouch over his desk, very tire of staring at all the page numbers. Then like from a movie, in came a cheerful red head, light shining behind him, the red head slowly approached the middle of the classroom. Satoshi jotted up, all his focusing on Daisuke. Like and odd twist of faith, the kid sat in front of Satoshi.

"Daisuke…." Whispered Sato, he didn't realize he had said the teens name out loud.

"Hmmm," Daisuke turned around with a confuse look on his face.

Sato snapped out of his dream state he locked eyes with the red head thinking he might be able to read the kids mind. Now was the chance to try to have some fun in his life that he lacked.

"I love your name. Daisuke… it just rolls off the tongue," Sato made a weird 'purring' noise when he said it, giving Daisuke one of his famous hundred dollar smiles.

Daisuke cheeks grew a soft pink, he quickly turned the opposite way from Satoshi hoping he didn't see him blushing. Satoshi chuckled to himself, he never did that before nor did something make him feel so excited either. The teacher was playing some boring classical music for the class; and Daisuke was dozing off from it. Satoshi leaned over his desk and touch a stain of Daisuke's firer red hair. The weird feeling on the back of Daisuke neck made him wake up quickly.

"WOOO," cried Daisuke, he jumped out of his seat, attracting attention from everybody including a very annoyed teacher Mrs. Stravinsky.

"Are you okay Daisuke, or do you feel like dancing?"

Some kids started snickering, showing how immature ninth graders are.

"Uh sorry I thought I saw a roach," murmured Daisuke, under gritted teeth. Mrs. Stravinsky smile politely and went back to reading her morning newspaper for she love roaches and bugs it was her passion.

Satoshi wondered what came over him; this teen was just another nobody so why did this moment make a weird thrilled feeling come over him. The kind of thrill a person gets on a scary roller coaster ride. Daisuke set down his cheeks apple red. He hid his head behind his backpack that sat on top his 'graffiti' desk; he was using it as a pillow.

Dark was standing outside the classroom door in the hall waiting for his victim, Wiz who didn't notice him. Wiz was walking with two girls both on opposite sides of him, leaving him trapped in the middle. Wiz looked up only to see the teen whose eye he blacken. That made Wiz mouth tug up wards. Dark raise and eyebrow when have Wiz ever smiled at him, the smile seemed a little to inviting, but was also contagious because Dark started to smile as well.  
Dark knew he'll never get Wiz to forgive him after what happen during summer vacation. Wiz and Dark, believe it or not were kind of somewhat friends they hang out with each other until one day at the YMCA Wiz warned Dark that he didn't know how to swim Dark being the numb skull he was ended up lifting the shorter boy up like a rag doll tossing him into the pool, when the red head did come back up for air, Dark panic he got to Wiz before the life guard did. Wiz never for gave him and Dark couldn't take being hated by Wiz or anybody. "So what dose a guy like me gotta do to get you to forgive me?" Dark asked in his 'charming come and get me' voice.

"Well first you'll have to kiss my ass then hmmm die and ummm go to hell and spend all internality there."

Dark smile cleared away from his face, which made Wiz's smile brighten.

"You know if you don't except my apology I'm going to hunt you forever."

"Bring it on I got a date with your other eye anyways."

"Fuck you. You little prick."

"You wish," teased Wiz. Both girls' heads followed the boy's constant arguing, until they backed away from the conversation that had escaladed into full out wrestling. When the two did finally make it back to class which they were twenty minutes late to, the teacher grabbed both boys' bythe shoulder.

"You two must have forgotten what day it is!" The teacher's tone was vicious and loud.

"And what day is that... sir?" Dark asked with and respectful tone.

"Well today was the day ya'll pick partners for the raising of the computerize baby doll, sense everybody has a partner guess who your partner is going to be."

"Ha…" that was the only thing that came out of Dark's mouth before he was silenced by the teachers glare.

"No, more like little Niwa over here is going to be your partner."

"Like hell I am," cried Wiz, he placed both hands on his mouth and stared innocently at the teacher.

* * *

Daisuke Felt the intensity in the atmosphere grew when he felt something messing with his hair again.  
The redhead did a 360 turn in his desk, if that is possible. He slammed both hands on Satoshi's desk.  
Mrs. Stravinsky flipped the page of her newspaper not noticing or more like ignoring Daisuke out burst.

* * *

**Ending A/N: Okay it's pretty weird huh? But that's how I do my stories hopfully you enjoyed reading it as i enjoyed writting it R&R please**


	3. And they all fall down

**Don't be a menace**

Daisuke& Wiz are twins. They both are getting harassed by the schools most popular boys (Dark&Sato). The twins are fed up so they try getting payback, which only makes things intense, until the reason comes clear, why the harassment is going on.

**Author's notes**: **Hey y'all this Chapter is kinda short so sorry. I promise to make it up to ya'll with the next chapter well N/E ways the Harada twins are in this one but you probably wouldn't notice because they get like a short scene.**

**Settings:** Middle school

**Plot:** Hot boy on boy action. Me love you long time (LOL)

**Characters:**

**Daisuke:** Is the older twin, he is not popular but well known at school. Wiz: Younger twin, he plays on the same baseball team as Dark, who he loath.  
**Dark:** Most popular at Azomano middle school. He loves to mess with Wiz, it's and unknown reason for now. But comes clear later in the chapter.  
**Satoshi:** Second most popular at Azomano middle school. He hangs out with Dark for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later in the chapter.  
**Takeshi:** Going to become Daisuke best friend later in the chapter.  
**Krad**: Daisuke and Takeshi evil math teacher.  
**Emiko:** Daisuke and Wiz mother.  
**Grandpa:** Emiko's father he's very lazy, you'll see what I mean.  
**More characters will show up in the next chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter 3** "**_And they all fall down_**"

Daisuke chuckled to himself from pure frustration. The increasingly mad redhead; glared daggers at his harasser. The harasser was ignoring the dirty look, that his new muse was giving him.

"Look I'm not in the mood for your bullshit so take that crap to somebody else or so help me!" Daisuke threaten, behind flaming red eyes. Satoshi didn't hear the words that the little redhead had threaten him with, he just flipped another page to his mystery novel that he pulled out after the game of 'mess with Daisuke' ran dryer than a bucked of sand. Daisuke narrowed his reddish brown eyes. He hated being ignored. The little redhead leaned over Satoshi's desk, the urge to strangle the blue haired teen grew overwhelming. No today I'm not letting him get away with what he did, or he'll keep on doing it.

"Please you're invading my personal space. I could report you for sexual harassment." Informed Satoshi, while he flipped another page to his mystery novel. Some kids sitting around the area, turned to look at Daisuke wondering what the hell was going on. Daisuke could feel many gazes on him, he looked around at the students who's attention was focusing on him.

"No people it's not like that so go back to what ever you were doing." Stated Daisuke with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Most of the confused teens went back to their mindless staring out the window. A few still had their attention lingering on Daisuke. The very tired redhead shook his head he'd given up on convincing the retards around him that he was not doing anything wrong

(I guess when he was about to strangle another student doesn't count).

* * *

Wiz was in the classroom staring helpless at all the now married couples and their hideous computerized baby dolls. It clicked in the back of the redheads mind that he was now married to Dark a GUY! _Clearly this has to be against school policy_. The small redhead thought. But when he glanced around the classroom he saw students in the same predicament, most were females. Dark couldn't resist the opportunity to ask Mr. Cunningham a serious question. The violet haired brunette raised his hand waving it side to side to get the teachers attention. Mr. Cunningham rolled his eyes praying for the bell to ring.

"Yes Mr. Mousy." The annoyed teacher murmured under his breath.

"Well sir I was just wondering who's going to be the chick in this relationship?" Dark peered over at Wiz giving the confused looking redhead a wink. Quickly the redheads facial expression turned from confusion to disgust.

"Mr. Mousy it doesn't matter its just a class assignment. What truly matters is how well you take care of the computerize baby dolls. But knowing you two the thing might malfunction. Pray that it don't because that's ya'll ass. Yes that's right I said ass so sue me!" Dark glanced over at Wiz raising and eyebrow. Wiz just shrugged in responds. (The teachers having a midlife crisis)

"Okay couples get together and discuss how much income you'll be making, from the chart on the bored." Yelled Mr. Cunningham.

Dark risen from his seat and walked over to Wiz, who was staring at the baby doll which suddenly started crying.

"AH FOR HEAVEN SAKE DARK TAKE IT!" Wiz threw the baby doll at Dark who almost dropped it. Luckily for them the teacher didn't see this little event.

"You idiot you don't throw a baby genius. What'd happen if I didn't catch it huh?" Scouted Dark.'

"Don't yell at me! I want a divorce!" Cried Wiz.

"Well damn we just got married I hope you're paying for the divorce papers. Oh and I'm not paying child support!" Scolded Dark.

"Who said you had to I'll do it you just take the damn baby."

"No you take the baby."

Both boys started to toss the baby doll back and forth. Most of the kids in the class were slightly amused by those two behaviors. Mr. Cunningham was sitting at his desk typing on the computer he was plainly fed up so decided to ignore the two. The baby doll finally landed in Darks armsand the small redhead tried to sneak away hoping he wouldn't be spotted.

"Oh no you don't!" The violet haired brunette called out.

* * *

The bell rang and the once quiet hallways turned to full out pandemonium. Daisuke was the last one out the classroom, he really didn't feel like going to his next class so he was going to take his dear sweet time. It seemed weird to him that the teens around were moving with such speed just to get to class. Daisuke didn't notice that most of the student body was staring rudely at him most of them were females. He walked further down the long stretch of hallway. The redhead ran into one of the students that was glaring at him.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Daisuke apologies thinking that was the end of that, but he truly wasn't ready for what came next.

"You're and asshole you know that!" Stated the teen.

"Woo wait what?"

"How could you do such a thing to poor Dark! I hate people like you trying to hurt Dark just because he's way better looking than you." Cried the craze teen.

"I didn't do anything to that boy! Your better get your fakes straight!"

"I was there when you brutally hit him with that ball. How dare you!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and pushed pass the teen hoping the weirdo wouldn't follow. The teen didn't but Daisuke was comforted with more angry teen girls they surrounded him like a swarm of viscous bees. _Oh my god these girls have lost there minds!_ Next thing Daisuke knew, he was running down the hall with a gang of angry girls in pursuit. Some of the teenager boys when they saw this little event wondered what was that redheads secret.

Daisuke hit the corner of the hallway and was trapped by a dead end. _Why god why!_ suddenly Daisuke was grabbed swiftly and pulled into the janitor closet. The person that grabbed him placed a hand over Daisuke's mouth to keep him quiet. The gang of girls had just hit the corner and was quickly starting to search, one with long darkbrownhair stared at thejanitors closet she walked up closer to it placing a hand on the doorknob but shortly she found out that it was locked.

"Come on girls maybe he went another way!" A girl with short light brown hair called out. And they lefted as quickly as they came.

Daisuke closed his eyes in relief, but it went away when he realized the person who save his life still had their hand cuffed over his mouth. The teen finally removed his hand and when Daisuke turned around to thank the teen he turned pale from the sight. Daisuke covered his eyes with both hands. _This isn't happen. This isn't happen_. The teen that saved Daisuke frowned from the way the redhead reacted.

"Well sorry for helping you out." The teen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you save me and what the hell are you doing in a janitors closet?"

"Well you looked like you needed the help and I always come in here to get some peace and quiet."

"Thanks but I have to go to class," Daisuke walked over to the door and tried turning the knob but it wouldn't turn. "I thinks it's locked?" Daisuke informed.

"It shouldn't be." The teen walked over to where the door and Daisuke were. He tried turning the knob and was disappointed that it didn't budge. Panic started to set in on Daisuke the last thing he needed was to be locked in the janitors closet with SATOSHI!

* * *

Wiz was caught off guard when Dark grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist and set the baby doll in Wiz's hands. Dark walked away before Wiz could protest.

"Dark lets call a truths okay for our grades sake."

Dark turned around he was slightly interested.

"I'm listening"

"Okay how about you take the baby doll Saturdays through Tuesdays and I'll take it Wednesdays through Fridays okay."

"No why do I get four days to baby sit and you only get three not fair!"

"Okay okay you get Saturdays through Mondays and on Tuesdays we both baby sit the thing how about that?"

Dark placed his index finger on his chin plainly he was going over the offer.

"Alright so I guess we're both baby-sitting today."

Wiz turned his gaze from Dark to the ground he hadn't given the plan a real thought until now, he would have to spend Tuesdays with Dark. It made the redhead cringe at the thought.

"This is clearly wrong we're both guys this can't be happening." Wiz declared he was feeling odd about this situation.

"Don't worry it's just a school project. I mean come on now who would really want to married you Ewww." Dark blurted out nonchalantly.

"Yeah and somebody would have to be drunk to want to marry your dumb ass!" Said Wiz coldly.

"Go to hell bitch!" Dark yelled, clearly he was insulted.

Wiz glared at Dark ready to fight, but the feeling shortly disappeared when the damn baby doll started crying again. Wiz started rocking the doll in his arms hoping it'll shut up.

"Because of you this thing started crying and because of you I'm late for class!" Wiz whined, he had a habit of doing that when nothing went his way.

Dark just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The two teens both tried to pry the janitors door open with a plastic pipe, but it did nothing but make a dent in the door and break in half. Daisuke dropped to his knees the will to go on and the will to give up were both fighting with each other. Satoshi looked around the room for something that might get the door open.

"Look we have no time for you to start acting weird so get up and help me look for something to break open the door with."

Daisuke peered up at Satoshi, "You're right," Daisuke agreed.

Their search began in the small compacted janitor closet, they searched in the shelves for something , anything that would be useful but all they found was cleaning supplies and stuffsimilar tothat.

"AHHHH!" Daisuke screamed in pure frustration.

Satoshi removed his glasses he placed both his index and thumb on the bone in-betweenhisocean blueeyes, he was growing weary. _Okay Satoshi don't freak out pull yourself together_. Satoshi took a deep breath and released it.

"Look Daisuke we might be trapped in here for a while until the janitor comes. So please calm down okay." It sounded more like Satoshi was talking to himself than the hysterical redhead.

"Satoshi how long you think we're going to be in here?" Daisuke asked on the verge of tears.

Satoshi bit his bottom lip trying to keep himself from acting like his friend over there.

"Well the janitors having his lunch break so probably not that long okay so just calm down"  
Satoshi hated lying to people but he needed to say something that'll calm the teen down.

Daisuke nodded he knew he wasn't making the matter any better by freaking out. Daisuke stared at Satoshi, who was pacing back and frothed, he seemed to be concentrating hard.

"Satoshi?"

"Ye-yes what's the problem?"

"Well your not going to tell anybody the way I acted in here are you-"

"No." Satoshi said slightly annoyed that the redhead would think he'll sink that low.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay sorry to leave you hanging like this please don't hurt me. Well in the next chapter I was planning on getting one couple drunk so they could have somefun,but whom should it be **Daisuke and Satoshi** or **Wiz and Dark** I need some help ppls;;;


	4. Key party part 1

**A/N:** Long time no see Sorry. My band is getting in the way with story writing. Oh and hey we are almost there to the **lemon **hehehe almost cheer me on folks!

**Thanks to:** Dark Hikari Eien,The Kawaii Rijekuto,Krystean Ray,Zanza13,i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar,Bonnie Mizuhara, bRam,Monica,Aoi,Psycho Senshi 101,XMooDRingX,Sisi-cat-chan,Menoumarus1grl,Kimiko,Sawamura333,Ferrai,red angel200,AngryToast,-16-BrokenWings-16-,Hiei's Love Slave,Ognora Scrittura,Snapix,nightchild00,Kohana-kun,kiki,The Bubble Gum Ninja,braindead007,sakurafairy,Razara,.

**Settings: Middle school, over at the twin's & Dark'scrib.**

**Plot: ****Hot boy on boy action. Me love you long time (LOL)**

**Characters: **

**Daisuke: **Is the older twin, he is not popular but well known at school.

**Wiz: **Younger twin, he plays on the same baseball team as Dark, who he loath.

**Dark:** Most popular at Azomano middle school. He loves to mess with Wiz, it's and unknown reason for now. But comes clear later in the chapter

**Satoshi:** Second most popular at Azomano middle school. He hangs out with Dark for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later in the chapter.

**Emiko: **Daisuke and Wiz mother.

**Risa: **A obsess Fan girl of Dark and Satoshi

Is the older twin, he is not popular but well known at school. Younger twin, he plays on the same baseball team as Dark, who he loath.Second most popular at Azomano middle school. He hangs out with Dark for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later in the chapter.Daisuke and Wiz mother.A obsess Fan girl of Dark and Satoshi**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4 "Key party part 1"_**

**S**weat covered hands were repeatedly wiped on a dark brown polo sweater, Daisuke was fidgeting nervously from a eerie chugging and wheezing nose that hummed out of and old rust covered air vent resting above the cramped little room. His Eros red eyes widen in realization. He walked to the center of the room staring up at the air vent.

"Bingo," Daisuke said. Satoshi looked across the room at Daisuke; he slowly elevated himself from ground level to his normal stature and strolled to the center of the room pausing alongside Daisuke.

Satoshi squinted at the ceiling until he realized what he was staring at, "Freedom," he whispered, "Daisuke are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisuke nodded in reply before, turning to studying the blue haired teens face.

"Think I'm small enough fit?" it was and rhetorical question, to his dismay Satoshi answered, "Probably not but I'm no science expert." Daisuke notice a hint of amusement glimmer in Satoshi's dark blue eyes, before giving his attention back to the air vent over head.

**_Click._**

"What in the name of all that is holy?" A deep voice howled.

Both teens cocked their heads to the front entrance of the room. Standing their clutching a left hand over his chest was and very startled janitor Mr. Stephen.

"What the hell are you two kids doing in here? School is over." Beady dark brown eyes flickered with annoyance.

"It's not our fought sir-" Daisuke protested.

Satoshi placed a hand on Dai's shoulder in effort to silences him, the redhead promptly closed his mouth lowering his gaze to grime covered pathway.

"Come on Daisuke lets just go." Satoshi spoke calmly guiding the redhead pass the annoyed janitor and down the slightly dim hallway.

"That's right leave you little shits. You two better not have graffiti over my belonging!" The janitor yelled after them holding up a fist to their retreating backs.

The duo walked in silences side by side. Satoshi's hand still resting on the crook of Daisuke shoulder. I_'m so glade it's over now I can go home._ The redhead thought, coming across the eight foot steal gates that stood in front of the schools complex, both males came to a halt.

"Well this is where I say goodbye." Satoshi removed his hand from Daisuke's shoulder.

"Uh S-satoshi," Daisuke paused swallowing a lump that developed in his throat, Satoshi gave him and expressionless look he was so famous for.

"Yeah," Satoshi drifted closer to the shorter teen.

"I'm glad that it was you I was stuck in the room with instead of somebody else."

"Like wise," Satoshi smiled briefly before a thought came to mind,

"Oh yeah hey Daisuke, Dark is throwing a key party at 10:30 tonight want to come?"

Daisuke tilted his head to the side his brows knitted together in confusion. "On a school night," Daisuke's voice going an octave higher than normal, Satoshi nodded, "yup, so is that a yes or no?"

"I guess it'll be fun. Do I have to bring my keys?" The redhead chuckled.

"Do you even know what a key party is?"

"Uh… Umm ye-yea I know what a key party is who doesn't ha ha." Daisuke turned his head to the left so Satoshi couldn't see the rosy red color thatstained his cheeks.

"Suit yourself. His address is 1245 East Trinity Street you can't miss it, it's across that way from the new mall."

Daisuke nodded, "okay I'll be there."

"You better," Satoshi threaten.

* * *

**D**aisuke fished in his faded blue Levis jean pocket for his house keys, the pads of his finger touched the cold metal surface of his keys as he snatched them out of his pocket and forced it into the brass doorknob. Marching inside he unloaded his book bag on the dark blue carpet beside his twins book bag in the far corner of the room, a frown appeared when he notice someone else's alongside his twin's. Wiz already got friends coming over. Daisuke stalked into the living room ready to greet the new company. Perched on their baby blue denim sofa were his mom, brother and Dark? Dark and his mom were deep in conversation while Wiz was drifting into and out of sleep to acknowledge his presents.

"Uh hi mom, Wiz and uh… Dark," all three pairs of eyes was focused on him. _Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Because my brother has a baby in his arms and he's setting next to Dark without trying to kill him woo I need some water._

Daisuke planted a weary hand on his forehead. He was feeling a bit dazed.

"Daisuke sweetie I'm glad you made it home alright." Emiko finally, spoke her cheerful voice ranged through the silent living room, breaking the discomfort.

"Yeah welcome home bro." Wiz greeted in a monotone way, his eyes half lidded.

"I don't mean to be rude but why is Dark here in our house when he has a house of his own?"

Dark shot Daisuke a swift glare, "because I'm your brother's baby daddy." Wiz snorted before glaring off in the opposite direction, "Like hell you are asshole." He murmured underneath his breathed.

"That's right I'm a grandma! Well not really. I wish I was though. It's a school project your brother is doing with this fine young man. They're married and have one kid and live in a one bedroom apartment isn't it just adorable!" Emiko beamed, clapping both hands together.

"Mom pleases." Wiz whined, he was on the verge of passing out the baby had drained all his energy. Silence was once again apparent before Wiz eyes completely closed his arms that cradled the baby doll loosening.

"Congratulations that's great, but that still doesn't explain why Dark is here."

"Today Wiz and I are taking care of the baby thingy." Dark drooped over on the couch, nudging Wiz with his elbow. Wiz slapped Dark's elbow away while making annoyed grunts.

"Daisuke come join us on the couch there's room for one more you can get to know your nephew better." Emiko encourage. She could sale water to a fish with that charm. As soon as he joined the group, sitting next to his mother, he unconsciously grabbed the remote thatlaid on the arm of the sofa; he flipped through channels almost like in a trance.

Wiz slumped over onto something hard but he was too sleepy to care he snuggled up into it, a thick perfume of Axe filled his nostrils. The hard thing he was lying on slowly moved up and down and he could hear the faint sound of a heart beating. Something started to stroke his spiky red hair and he unconsciously purred to the chill it brought down his spin.

"See I knew Wiz couldn't resist his sugar daddy." Dark chuckled, Emiko started giggling and Daisuke snickered with a venomous smirk on his face.

Wiz sudden inclination made him briskly withdraw from the thing he was holding on to. His eyes snapped opened and he gazed up at some smiling violet ones looking down at him. Wiz felt awkward wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole. _I was snuggling up with Dark eew!_

"Well I got to be leaving soon," Dark stood from his seat turning to Wiz, "you coming Wiz, remember it was you idea we watch the baby together." Dark said in a bitter-sweet tone. Wiz started to chuckle nervously he turned to his mom and twin while mouthing the words "Help me." Which his mother and Daisuke ignored.

"Besides we're throwing a key party tonight."

"What do you mean by we?" Wiz demanded.

"I'm not French Wiz; I mean the both of us. We are after all married." Dark violet eyes glimmered with triumph his mouth curled up into and sinistersmile as he peered at Wiz. Dark veer his head to the side now setting a friendly façade on Daisuke, "You're invited to cutie." Daisuke had a bewildered look written across his face a rosy pink spread across his cheeks like wild fire.

"No, Daisuke and I are not going to your orgy party!" Wiz snapped, "mom tell Dark we're not going to his sick bash."

Emiko heaved from the sofa, "he's right Dark my sons can't go to a key party." Wiz folded his arms across his chest nodding, satisfied with his mother's words.

"My sons can't go without condoms!" Emiko exclaimed. Daisuke and Wiz gaped at their mother both to dumbfound to protest.

"It's up to you Dark to make sure my sons have protection. Oh and be gentle with my little angels they are after all virgins." Emiko sighed clasping her hands together and tilting her head she had a dreamy look on her face.

"MOM HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX WITH DARK OR ANYBODY FOR THAT!" Daisuke squawked. Wiz still couldn't find his words so he just nodded to what his older twin cried out.

"Don't worry Mrs. Niwa I treat my virgins like I treat my pets, tied up and with a leash." Both twins gasped.

_Did I just say that out loud?_ Dark charmed placing his fore finger on the tip of his chin.

* * *

**D**uring those few hours of setting Dark's house up they manage to get the party supplies: food, drinks, and good music to listen to. Daisuke was inside Dark's kitchen rummaging through therefrigerator he spotted an olive green colored drink in a plasticjuice container. He pushed the milk and Pepsi to the side grabbing the odd looking drink.

"Dark what kind of drink is this?" He called into the living room were Dark was hooking up some huge speakers to his CD player. Dark sat down the screw driver and climbed to his feet he walked into the kitchen, Daisuke held up the green substance. "What kind of drink is this?"

Dark fix on the drink, "I don't know but Keiji Saga told me it'll help put people in a better mood, what ever the hell that means," brushing it to the side.

Dark strolled out of the Kitchen back into the living room returning to his usually task of hooking up the speakers. Daisuke rolled his eyes before pouring the drink in a huge crystal clear juice blow, tossing the plastic juice container in the sink. He reached over grabbing a sealed bag of Styrofoam cups ripping open the bag and sat the cups next to the juice blow. _There I'm done what time it is_. He lifted his wrist close to his face his wrist watch read 10:35 on it. _Hmm interesting where the entire guests are? _Daisuke grabbed a Styrofoam cup and pour himself a drink he devour theit in seconds, the drink wasbitter andsour stinging the back of his throat.He coughed.

Dark finally had the speakers hooked up and he placed in the first CD Track, a loud pounding noise on the front door made him abandon his master project, he slowly climbed to his feet opening the wooden door, only to be pushed a side by a sea of teens they all set their keys in a brown wooden bowl that rested on a small red coffee table.

"Hey Dark I'm sooo glad you like invited me." Risa beamed, she attached herself to his arm like a leach.

"Yeah I'm glad I invited you to." _Not only do you give amazing blow jobs you're also cool to talk to._

**

* * *

**

The night was anything but calm lots of teens were sprawl out on the living room floor most of them left with the person who keys they chosen. Dark was seated on his couch sipping on the green colored drink. He sat the drink down on the floor next to his feet."Dark there you are!"

Violet eyes peered up from staring aimlessly at the static on thetelevision screen.

"That drink it's not juice it's something else," Daisuke blurted out.

Adrunken smile graced the violet hair brunet features.

"Are you even listening, hello? Everyone's fucking drunk, dumb ass!" Daisuke screamed while stumping his foot on the floor and placing both hands on his hips.

"I never told you this Daisuke but I love man." The redhead was taken aback by the bluntness, he was pulled back to reality when he herd giggling coming from where Dark was setting. _What the hell?_ Daisuke walked closer peering over the couch.

"WIZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

His twin jotted his head up from where he was lying on Darks lap his hair more wild than usual, "ooooh hay bro, guess wat," both twins eyes locked, before Wiz started speaking again, "I like totally grabbed Darks keys and he said I'm like having a slumber party in his room tonight hehehe, and he said like were totally going to do it hehehe," Wiz giggled at his own babbling.

"Like hell you are."

Wiz started snickering, "You said hell," he covered his mouth with both hands after realizing he said the funny word to, he stared off at a wall laughing. Dark patted the redhead on his back, "Wiz I love you man,"

Wiz stared up at Dark, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"You're hair is purple hehehe."

"More like violet, man."

"Suit yourself Wiz don't come crying to me when you wake up naked and tied to the bed." Daisuke flee from his obvious ignored preaching.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but don't worry my lovely veiwers it'll get way more juicer! And me promise it wont take as long as last time. Sorry about that**


	5. Key party part 2

**Don't be a menace****_Author Note:_** Wow it has been a while eh? Sorry about that. Any who on with the story, yeah!** Warning this chapter contains Molestation(and no not the good kind either).** So if you are uncomfortable with that then don't read this chapter I don't want my readers feeling uncomfortable.

**_Settings_****_ Dark's house_**

**Plot: Hot boy on boy action**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 "Key party part 2."**

_N_iwa Daisuke was at his breaking point seeing his twin all snuggled up in the enemy's arms as if they were all buddy-buddy.

That was enough to make the maroon haired teen leave the party. He stormed out of the cramp living room; however, he did not get very far.

Something or more on the lines someone grasp his wrist pinning them both above his head and his back was slam roughly against the hallway wall. There towering over him was a blonde-haired person with alcohol thick on his breath. "Your qu-oot." He slurred the side of his mouth tugged upwards into a drunken smirk.

"Get off of me please! Dude you are breaking the personal space rule."

The drunken teen pressed his groin against Daisuke inner thigh. Dai's face turned a brilliant red. This was wrong on so many levels. Dudes do not press their manhood against other dudes it was like a rule in the heterosexual males' handbook.

"I've always been attracted to redheads, if you scream I'll do way worst things to you," the blonde purred.

(A/n: funny how he doesn't slur his treats maybe lust can overpower alcohol?)

The harasser buried his face in the crook of Daisuke's shoulder. His breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh of Dai's neck.

The molester secured both of Daisuke's wrist in the palm of one hand while his other hand traveled down south to the waist band of Dai's pants his pointer finger tracing around the redheads exposed navel that peeked out from his rising shirt.

Daisuke clenched his eyes shut tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

He did not want this, anything but this. He bit down sharply on his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

Slender fingers slowly unbuckled a silver belt buckle those same fingers unbutton; and pulled down the zipper to his jeans.

That was when Daisuke eyes shot open and he struggled against his harasser. He felt warm flesh touching his own. However, this blonde-haired person was stronger and he tightens his grip on Dai's wrist making the redhead hiss in pain.

"Stop struggling!" He snapped.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" Daisuke was growing delirious from the fact he was getting molest at a party and nobody seem to notice this!

Tears started to cascade down his blushing cheeks. Daisuke's head sunk lower he did not enjoy being touched down there so intimately. That same hand started to stroke the tip of Dai's organ. He felt dirty his mind in a stupor and to block this all out his mind shut down.

Mousy Dark, reached out a tan hand stroking the back of Wiz's neck the rabbit boy kyuued? Yes, he was drunk. Moreover, Dark was tipsy; he contemplated to mess with or not to mess with Wiz.

"Wizzz, wanna go upstairs to my room can play a game in there?"

Wiz smiled closed eyed at the violet haired boy, he responded with and drunken hiccup.

"I take that as and yes." He cuffed the maroon haired teens hand his fingers entwining with Wiz's he pulled the younger boy to his feet Wiz free hand sat the baby doll on the sofa. He let himself be guide to the staircase.

"Darkie what game are we gonna play?" Dark liked the new nickname.

"It's called sixty-nine." He spoke calmly over his shoulder his violet eyes gleaming with something ominous. "ooo, sounds exciting." He chirped wide eyed at the new game. Wiz giggled swinging there entwined hands back and forth marrowy.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome especially when you hit the _climax _of the game."

"We're gonna play the sixty-nine game!"He sang gaining odd looks from a few teens. Others lifting there Styrofoam cup to Dark rooting him on with catcalls.

* * *

_**D**_aisuke awoke in the same hallway his mind a fuzzy, but as soon as he came back to his senses, he quickly stood his jeans where loose hang off his hips they were undone and Dai knew that what happens was not a nightmare.

His cheeks where still damp with tears and a flow taste linger in his mouth sour no doubt; alcohol the person must have kissed him. Daisuke rounded the corner his face encountered something hard he fell back landed on his behind.

Red depths clashed with stone cold dark blues hidden behind glass frames._ Satoshi._ Sato smirked down at the redhead who was climbing to his feet he stumbled. That is when Satoshi smirk vanished when Dai collapsed into his arms the boy was limp like a rag doll.

"Daisuke!" Sato shook the teen whose face were buried into his chest he felt that same spot growing wet.

Was Daisuke crying? He was going to push the teen back to get and explanation. When Daisuke spoke in a broken voice. "P-please, don't I just want to leave?"

"Are you alright?" Satoshi already knew the answer to that question yet he could not help but ask.

"No," Daisuke whispered against his chest.

"What happened? Daisuke I need you to tell me maybe I can help you out."

"I don't want to talk about it okay."

Dai was shaking like a leaf in Sato's arms. Just the thought not knowing what else that boy did to him was hard to think about and he was afraid the person might still be at the party.

"Satoshi can I go to you place. I don' want to go home not like-" His voice trailed off.

Sato nodded, "Sure." Satoshi did not know why he agreed; maybe because he knew something bad must had happen to scare the redhead. Satoshi only agreed because he might get and answer from Daisuke if they were at a quiet place.

At the base of the stair case, Dark glanced at the other teen holding his hand he rubbed the back of the maroon haired boys hand and Wiz gazed up at him.

"Darkie!" He spoke in a singsong voice. The violet haired teen halt from his walking releasing the maroon haired teen's hand. He realized how much he missed being friends with the redhead. He wanted that special bond between them again.

He lean in so his mouth was hovering next to the redhead's ear and he whispered three simple words that made Wiz eyes widen all giggling a side. He gazed up at Dark in shock. Wiz when he did not finally regain his voice it was to late Dark was gone.

"Dark!" Wiz called looking around the party but he did not see him through the group of bodies. _Where did he go?_

**

* * *

**

**ENDING authors notes:** Short chapter eh? Yeah well, I wanted to put all the juicy stuff in the next chapter. Oh, I also need some help you know the blonde-haired person that molest, and did god and me only knows to Daisuke, Well I wanted to make him Keiji Saga, but two reasons why I did not.

**1.** I don't know his hair color I only read the manga never seen the anime

**2.** I do not think he is the type to molest Daisuke. Okay he is but that blonde-haired person was mean.

Do ya will think I should? In addition, if so what is his hair color?

****

Please R&R


	6. The Used

**WARNING:** Slight Shonen-ai, language…

_**Chapter 6 "The Used"****  
**_

* * *

_**T**_he first thing that came to Daisuke Niwa's mind was _'where in the hell am I' _he had awoken in a dim bare bedroom clearly not his own. In his shock he sat up quickly, instantly regretting it because of the mild migraine he had but to move like that had only made him dizzy…

He glanced around the room trying to find out what the hell happen until memories of Dark's key party came flooding back, and he realized that he had followed Satoshi back to his flat and practically cried all night on the other boy's shoulder until he fell asleep.

The door to the bedroom squeaked open bringing Daisuke's thoughts to an end. Daisuke snapped his head over toward the door were the blue haired boy was now standing under looking pretty much as indifferent as ever.

"Wh... what time is it…" was all Daisuke could get out through his confusion.

It took a while for the blue eyed boy to respond but eventually he did in his normal monotone fashion. "It's 3:35 in the evening." Dai just stared at him for a few moments until his brown eyes grew wide as saucers. "What! Why didn't you at least wake me for school?" He yelped and tried to climb off the soft full size bed but only manage to fall off it.

Satoshi raised a brow placing a hand on his hip. "I did tried to wake you three times in fact, but you told me five more minutes then called me your mom." Satoshi tried to fight with the smirk that tugged threateningly at his lips. Daisuke looked so helpless lying on his back panting like a dieing fish. Satoshi jus shook his head and walked over to his fallen companion offering him a pale hand. Daisuke just flushed before placing his hand within Satoshi's who grasp it, for that moment they locked eyes and it donned on Dai that the blue haired boy had not been wearing his glasses. Before the redhead could question Satoshi about it he felt himself being gradually pulled to his feet.

"Uh… Thank you," Dai voice was so sheepish that Satoshi couldn't help but smirk this time.

Daisuke slowly glanced down at his shocks covered feet as he'd chewed his lower lip. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden…? His musing didn't last very long because before he knew it there was a long slender finger underneath his chin tilting his head upward forcing him to peer into those steamy blue depths. Satoshi was within millimeters from Dai his teasing smirk firmly in place.

"No need to thank me Dai." He replied smoothly, thus making Daisuke's whole face turn crimson.

Satoshi's teasing was brought to a halt though as something or more on the lines of someone came barging inside the one bedroom flat. This person looked out of breath and was sporting two black eyes, to Satoshi's amusement. Satoshi sighed, as he dropped his hand from under the redheads chin and he took a step back.

"Satoshi you won't believe who I woke up next to- oh hey I see you have company as well." Dark Mousy stood there grinning like a Chester cat.

"And who would that be Dark. Oh wait let me guess does her name start with and R and ends with... Isa?" Sato tone was flat, but still sarcastic.

Dark just rolled his amethyst colored eyes heaven wards

"No my boring friend, try more like Wiz fucking Niwa."

Now he had both boys attention, Daisuke being the first to respond. "What did you do to my brother you damn hentai?" All sighs of blushing timid Niwa gone out the window.

Dark just laugh nervously as he placed a hand behind his violet locks. It was eerie how much Daisuke was acting like Wiz right now. "I … Uh don't really remember." Okay maybe he was lying through his teeth, but he wasn't ready to subdue another angry redhead.

Dai just glared crossing both arms over his chest. "You're lying you pig!" He snapped.

"WELL I DIDN'T FUCK HIM IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING!" _I only got him half naked and groped him a few times…_Dark decided to leave that part out he was half drunk off his ass anyways.

Daisuke dropped both his arms at his side, his cheeks going back to a brilliant crimson from Dark's blunt statement… Boy's couldn't do stuff like that anyways…right?

'_Ah! What am I thinking? That's just gross.' _

Daisuke thought a change of subject was in mind. "Where's my brother?"

Dark had the nerve to look guilty. "The last time I saw him, he was at my place bawling his eyes out." There was stillness in the room but they could all feel the tension winding up and then it exploded.

"You insensitive jerk you took advantage of my little brother. I hate you… I hate you I hate you I hate out." In Niwa's anger he had walked up to Dark and was now pounding his small fist on the older boy's broad chest, Satoshi choosing that moment to restrain the now crying redhead, even if he wasn't doing any real damage.

* * *

_**T**_he first thing that little Wiz notice once he woke up was that he was incredibly warm. The second was the slight throbbing in his head and the feeling to vomit, however it wasn't all that bad. He stretched his little arms in the air yawning deeply. Nothing could beat a good stretch… The redhead paused in his blissful thoughts as he noticed his lack of clothing, he was only clad in bright yellow boxers. However, that wasn't what made him pause per say… oh no what Wiz noticed was a sun kissed muscular arm wrapped around his waist almost possessively. The fourteen year old heart raced, it wasn't really the arm that scared him just that what would be on the other end of it. Wiz slowly brought a quivering hand down toward the bundle beside him and hesitantly pulled back the black confronter, only to reveal wild violet locks, Wiz eeped and hoping to all the gods that he was just dreaming. Unfortunately, for him the body next to him stirred and before he knew it he was staring into hooded amethyst colored depths. The person only stared back at Wiz for a bit confusedly until a very smug smirk was formed.

"I guess it's too late to tell you not to drink the punch huh?"

At that Wiz finally found his voice and screamed. He flung one fist violently at Dark hitting the older teen in his non-bruised eye. Dark quickly unwrap his arm from the redhead's waist and rolled onto his back groaning while he nursed his injured eye, but he quickly stop once the sound of sobs reached his ears. He peered over at the boy next to him weeping…

Wiz had his face buried in both hands and his shoulder was shaking uncontrollably, he felt used. Dark tried to comfort the teen by placing a hand on his shoulder but the redhead just shook it off and quickly scrambled out of the bed.

He hadn't got too far before he was on his knees crying like a boy whose favorite pet died.

"Wiz I am Uh…" His voice trailed off once the redhead graced him with a look of so much loathing, it actually felt like a slap to the face to Dark.

The teen sharply got off his knees and reach down to pick up his discarded clothes storming out of the room.

Then after a few minutes Dark heard his front door being slammed hard and something glass shattering.

When Daisuke returned home he wasn't expecting to get his head chewed out by him mom. She looked concern and worst for where.

"Where on earth have you been? You didn't even call to tell me if you where staying at the party and oh did I fail to mention that your school called telling me you didn't show up I thought you might have been kidnapped or killed! Don't you ever in your life do that to me again?" Emiko gave her son a back breaking hug burying her face in his red hair.

And for the second time that night Daisuke cried on another shoulder clenching his mother for dear life…

* * *

Yeah it's been a while, but I was trying to get this chapter out without making it to much angst …. Oh well… hope ya liked it …


	7. Don't be a Menace part 1

"_**Don't be a Menace part 1"**_

* * *

Dark stared at the empty seat in front of him Wiz had not showed up for child development class. It didn't really matter they were going to fail anyways. The computerized baby looked like it been through hell and back. Dark blamed it the party he threw the night before. Getting drunk off his ass with other teens that were just as drunk as him wasn't really the best place to leave a baby doll at. He stared at said baby doll that rested in it's cradled by his desk mournfully. The thing was missing and eye and an arm… maybe if he just lied to Mr. Cunningham and said that his and Wiz baby had always been handicap he would believe it. Well it was worth a shot he supposed.

"Uh... Mr. Cun-"

Dark's words died in his throat and he stared at the person who walked through the classroom door. Wiz stood there under the threshold his school notebook clenched tightly to his chest. He looked insecure of what to do.

"Mister Niwa I'll being seeing you after school for detention." The child developed teacher announced. He had not looked up from his paperwork his red pen flicking over a sheet of paper.

"Yes sir." He walked over to his assigned seat taking his seat in front of Dark.

The class was reading silently from their books. Mr. Cunningham was going to have them write and essay afterwards on what they had read. Dark stared sadly at the back on Wiz's neck. He wanted to apologize for what he did. He was prepared to do whatever it took. He leaned closer to the younger boy's neck.

"Wiz" he whispered. The redheads shoulder tensed but still he did not turn around.

"Wiz I'm sorry I really am I… I didn't-"

_'You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out,  
And if you take me down  
Or would you lay me out  
And if the world needs something better  
Let's give them one more reason now, now, now'_

"Mr. Mousy you will be quite in my class or I will have you removed from it." Still the teacher was grossed in his grading the flick of his red pen growing more aggressive as it left a jagged red check mark on one of them.

Amethyst colored pools lowered, and Dark's mouth drew in a line and like a burst of fire his amethyst orbs narrowed with determination. He gripped the redhead by his shoulder forcing him to turn in his seat.

"Mister Mousy" This time the teacher jumped from his seat. Students started to look up from their books at the violet haired boy.

_'We walk in single file  
We light our rails and punch our time  
Ride escalators colder than a cell'_

Dark glanced at the teacher then back at Wiz. The redhead struggled with Dark his hands pushing at the older boy's chest.

"Wiz I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm not just apologizing for what I did to you the night before last. I mean last summer too. I never meant to hurt you and I can't take you hating me-" The redhead's struggles calmed and he locked eyes with Dark's.

_'This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here  
__(x2)'_

The teacher had moved from his desk he grabbed the violet haired boy by his elbow pulling him back. "You are going to the principal's office."

_'Tell me we go from...'_

"No! Let me finish!" Dark's hand had slipped from Wiz's shoulder. The teacher began to drag him out of the class room though he fault tooth and nail to stay rooted in the class. Dark grew more desperate to say what was on his mind and wind up punching the teacher in the face knocking him flat on his back. A few girls in the front roll that were scared jumped from their desk moving to the back of the class room. The teacher climbed to his feet and pounce on Dark.

"What has gotten into you?" Cunningham had both arms restrained behind the boy's back. The classroom grew more chaotic as the students started to whisper to the person sitting close to them.

"Wiz I'm sorry… I'm sorry Please forgive please…!" Dark's voice cracked before he was pulled all the way out of the classroom.

For some reason Wiz had forgotten to breathe or move, but when he finally found the will to do so he was too late. He ran outside of the classroom he did not see his teacher Dark.

_Dark…_

No he needed to talk to him. For once Wiz wanted to talk to the one who made his life a living hell, but he could never stop caring for. He continued running down the hall. The commotion had draw people from their classroom the halls getting packed.

_'And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapors  
Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black  
It reaches in and tears your flesh apart  
As ice cold hands rip into your heart_

_That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest_

_And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence_

_And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now'_

Wiz pushed his way through the forming crowds campus police were outside the school gates. As a boy with his head lower sat on the curb his hands handcuffed behind his back the teacher he attached was explaining to campus police and the vice principal what had happened.

The officer nodded writing down Cunningham's statement. Two officers came up to the boy lifted him to his feet and leading him to the police car parted outside the school gates.

"**Dark"** The shout drew the three officer's and both faculty members attention.

And Wiz pushed more people out of the way. He squeezed through the thong of people to the front. Wiz swallowed his fears running over to the scene. But one officer stepped out grabbing the teen by his elbow.

"And where do you think you are going kid." Wiz eyes flickered to the balding police but then back at the boy whose head was still lowered.

"Dark" He shouted again this time Dark looked up at him. He looked drained.

It was now or never the balding police was leading him away though he struggled a bit. His heart race as realized that he was being leading farther and farther away from Dark. He opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't think it would be this hard. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Finally he opened his mouth again his cheeks flushing.

"I forgive you."

_'This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here  
__(x2)'_

There was something significant that passed over Dark's tan features like all the tense had just melted away, and he smiles weakly at the redhead before he was forced into the parked police car. Wiz watched as the car drove away.

_'Tell me we go from here'_

* * *

Lilac tress spilled over Satoshi's alabaster skin as red read another one of his favorite mystery novels. Though he had been reading over the same exact line for five minutes his hands were shaking and he struggled with keeping his book upright.

The letter he used as a book marking still freshly printed in his mind. His guardian Hiwatari was visit for a few weeks. Satoshi jaw locked and he tossed his novel in the grass. he pulled both legs up toward his chest burying his head in both arms that were folded and resting on top of his knees. Little did he know was that his mystery novel had landed in front of two black sneakers. The person leaned over to pick up Satoshi's novel. The person was even kind enough to dust the book off. The teen walked over toward him.

"I know this is none of my business but I think you're suppose to read it not toss it," the voice was good humored, and Satoshi could also tell that the kid had crouched down to his level.

The teen placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"What's the matter Satoshi you can tell me…?" The teen whispered. That same hand moved up to his hair to play with a few strains. Satoshi shook his head though his head was still buried in his arms. Then he felt two arms wrapping securely around his shoulders.

"Tell me please."

"Go away…" Satoshi was surprised how stern his voice was.

"No not until you tell me what's going on…"

The embrace became more firm.

Satoshi was shaking more and he finally looked up to see rust colored orbs staring back at him. Without thinking he closed his eyes tilting his head upwards toward the others. In that silent moment their lips touched in a soft but very brief kiss. The arms around him tighten almost painfully, but he ignored them and kissed the redhead again his time Daisuke responded though his kiss was inexperience and sloppy.

He ran his tongue over Niwa's bottom lips. Unconsciously, Dai opened his mouth allowing Satoshi's tongue to explore the cavern of his. The redhead was sniffling but that was quickly interrupted by a groan. Dai arms dropped from around Satoshi's shoulders one hand now pressed on his chest near his left collar bone as if the redhead was going to attempt to push him away, but instead Satoshi stopped himself like electrify had shocked him Satoshi pushed Niwa away roughly and swiftly climbed to his feet.

Daisuke was staring at him confused his red brow knitted…

"I uh" Satoshi couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence he had turned and ran away.

Daisuke sat on the grass stunned. He placed his fore and middle finger to his kiss swollen lips. A ghost of a smile forming…. Why was his chest fluttering?

Form the back seat of the cop car Dark Mousy stared out the window aimlessly. He hated the juvenile correction facility. He was probably going to be staying a week or so, however; if anybody asked him if he would do it again.

"_I forgive you."_

He would say he'll do it in a heartbeat just to hear those words from Wiz again and again… Dark stared up at the sunset another weak smile forming on his mouth.

"_Thank you Wiz"_

* * *


End file.
